Opowieści przy ognisku/Transkrypt
:Applejack: stęka Chodź, pomóż. :Applejack i Apple Bloom: stękają :Applejack: Świetnie, namioty gotowe. Pokonałyśmy kawał drogi. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to jutro będziemy przy wodospadach. :Apple Bloom: Doroczny biwak dużych i małych sióstr powinnyśmy organizować w każdy weekend. :Applejack: Wtedy nie byłby doroczny. I gdybyśmy robiły to częściej, to przestałby być wyjątkowy. :Apple Bloom: Ale im częściej to robimy, tym lepiej nam to wychodzi. Pamiętasz jak za pierwszym razem Rarity miała ten gigantyczny namiot? :Rarity: Słyszałam. Ale nauczyłam się ograniczać. Nieprawdaż? :Sweetie Belle: Tak, tym razem wzięłaś tylko 3 walizki. :Rarity: Wiem, co sobie myślisz, ale serio wzięłam tylko podstawowe rzeczy. :Applejack: Takie jak lampiony? :Rarity: Oczywiście. Życie jest po to, żeby je upiększać. :Rainbow Dash: Mmm, te jagody wyglądają smakowicie. :Scootaloo: Nie! Tu jest napisane, że one są bardzo trujące. wzdycha Aaaa! :Rainbow Dash: Co? :Scootaloo: Coś usłyszałam, stanęłam na coś i zobaczyłam tę straszną jaskinię. Uoo, myślę, że ciągle się jeszcze trochę boję, chociaż już byłam na takiej wyprawie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie martw się, mała. Tym razem jest z tobą starsza siostra. :Apple Bloom: Ile tu pyszności. :Scootaloo: To będzie najlepszy biwak starszych i młodszych sióstr w historii biwaków. :roju pajmuch :krzyczą :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Opowieści przy ognisku :roju pajmuch :krzyczą :Scootaloo: Aał, co to za owady? Aaa! :Applejack: Pajmuchy! Szybko, musimy się gdzieś schować! Nie wpadnijcie w ich... sieć. :Sweetie Belle: piszczy I co teraz? :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie za mną, galopem! :Scootaloo: Aa! To ta straszna jaskinia. Skąd się wzięły te paskudne robaki? I dlaczego niszczą nasz obóz? :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Applejack: Pajmuchy pochodzą z okręgu Luna Bay. Zwykle nie występują w tych okolicach. Pewnie przyciągnął je pokarm. Przeczekajmy tu aż znikną. :Apple Bloom: Och, kwaśny ocet, i co teraz będziemy robić? Miałyśmy się bawić i smażyć pianki na ognisku, a tu nie mamy nic. :Rarity: Mm, to nie całkiem prawda. Mamy siebie. :Applejack: Racja. A żeby czas szybciej minął, możemy sobie opowiadać rozmaite historie. :Rainbow Dash: Chcecie opowieści? Ja znam tysiące historii. Ale uwaga wszystkie są o mnie i o tym jaka jestem super. :Applejack: Chodzi o takie historie, jak przy ognisku. :Apple Bloom: Ale my nawet nie mamy ogniska. :Rainbow Dash: Zajmę się tym. :Applejack: Łał, niezły wyczyn. :Rainbow Dash: Hehe, dla mnie to pestka. :Scootaloo: Będziemy opowiadać straszne historie tak jak na ostatnim biwaku? Yyy, bez nich jest naprawdę strasznie. :Applejack: Nie martw się, Scootaloo. Zamierzałam wam opowiedzieć naszą ulubioną legendę. :Apple Bloom: O, tę o Rockhoofie? Uwielbiam ją! Był taki silny, że kiedyś- :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom! Ćśś, daj nam posłuchać. :Apple Bloom: O, dobra, to jest super! :Applejack: Tak, to prawda. Rockhoof zasłynął w dziejach jako wielki siłacz, ale nie zawsze taki był. Otóż Rockhoof był niewielkim kucykiem, synem farmera. :Apple Bloom: Tak jak my. śmiech :Applejack: Mieszkał on w wiosce leżącej u stóp potężnego wulkanu. :Applejack: Wioski strzegła elitarna grupa strażników, która nosiła nazwę Mocne Hełmy. :Mocne Hełmy: śmiech :Applejack: Młody Rockhoof marzył o tym, żeby przyjęto go do mocnych hełmów. :Mocne Hełmy: śmiech :Applejack: Ale powiedziano mu, że jest zbyt drobny i słaby, by chronić wioskę. Jednak Rockhoof nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. :Applejack: Pewnego pamiętnego dnia... wybuchł wulkan! :wulkanu :Rockhoof: głosem Apple Bloom :Apple Bloom: krzyczy Moja ulubiona część! :Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: No i co dalej? :Applejack: Roztopiona lawa spływała po zboczu wulkanu. :Mocne Hełmy: rozmawiają :Applejack: Mocne Hełmy oczywiście bardzo chciały uratować wioskę, ale nie wiedziały jak to zrobić. Zarządziły ewakuację. Jednak mieszkańcy wioski nie chcieli opuszczać swoich domów. Spędzili tu całe swoje życie i nie mieli dokąd pójść. Wtedy Rockhoof wpadł na szalony i genialny pomysł. Pomyślał, że jeśli zmieni kierunek strumienia lawy to może uratować wioskę. Zaczął kopać rów. :Sweetie Belle: Zaraz, zaraz. Cały rów sam? :Rainbow Dash: To niemożliwe, że jeden kucyk wykopał taki rów na tyle szybko by zatrzymać lawę. Nawet ja tak nie potrafię. :Apple Bloom: piszczy :Applejack: Na szczęście Rockhoof nie znał tego słowa – niemożliwe. :Applejack: Pracował z całych sił i choć wiedział, że ma marne szanse, nie poddawał się. Nagle stało się coś magicznego. :magii :Applejack: Rockhoof zamienił się w siłacza, ale lawa była coraz bliżej. :wiwatują :Applejack: Dzięki niezwykłej determinacji i sile woli Rockhoof zdobył honorowe miejsce w Mocnych Hełmach. :Mocne Hełmy: śmiech :Znaczkowa Liga: zadowolenia :Rainbow Dash: Fajna historia, Applejack, mimo że nie była o mnie. :wszystkie oprócz Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Apple Bloom: Uwielbiam tę historię, chociaż słyszałam ją wiele razy. :Rarity: Sprawdźmy, czy już można wracać do obozu. :Sweetie Belle: Ee, dziewczyny? Nie mamy już do czego wracać. :roju pajmuch :wszystkie oprócz Sweetie Belle: przerażone :roju pajmuch :Sweetie Belle: Cała nasza praca poszła na marne. :Rarity: Spokojnie, Sweetie Belle, nic się nie martw. :Sweetie Belle: Jak to? Nasz obóz był ładny, a ta jaskinia nie... jest. :Rarity: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, mylisz się. We wszystkim jest piękno, nawet te fe skały nie są fe. Jak im się przyjrzysz, zobaczysz w nich płatki złota i popatrz jak blask ognia tańczy na ścianach. Światło i cień, uuu, cudowne. Sweetie Belle, czy opowiadałam ci kiedyś moją ulubioną legendę? :Sweetie Belle: Nie. To ty znasz jakąś? :Rarity: Na imię miała Mistmane. :Rainbow Dash: Mistmane? Czy to nie ta stara pomarszczona czarownica z kwiatkiem? :Rarity: Taaak, ale czy wiecie, że dawniej była najpiękniejszym jednorożcem w swojej krainie? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Znaczkowa Liga: A co się z nią stało? :Rarity: Otóż, Mistmane była młodą, obiecującą czarownicą. :Rarity: Utalentowana piękna i miła. Wszyscy ją kochali i tęsknili za nią, gdy wyjechała do szkoły magii. :Rarity: Pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Sable Spirit, została cesarzową krainy. Mistmane nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do domu. :Rarity: Ale kiedy tam powróciła, nie mogła wprost uwierzyć w to, co zastała. :Mistmane: Co tu się stało? :mieszkaniec krainy: To przez cesarzową. Każe wszystkim pracować dzień i noc w swoim pałacu. Nie mamy czasu na cokolwiek innego. :Mistmane: To niemożliwe, ja ją znam. Nie postąpiłaby tak. :Rarity: Ale widok miasta mówił sam za siebie. :Źrebak: zaskoczony :Rarity: Sable zabierała wszystkim kucykom wszystkie ładne rzeczy. Mistmane była pewna, że wydarzyło się coś, co doprowadziło do tej sytuacji. :Sweetie Belle: Ja też bym tak uważała. Gdyby pewnego dnia któraś z was stała się zła. :Scootaloo: Tak, nie uwierzyłabym w to. :Apple Bloom: No nie wiem. Widziałam co się z wami dzieje bez śniadania. Ekh, to żarcik, ciekawe co było dalej. :Rarity: To słuchaj uważnie. Mistmane poszła spotkać się z przyjaciółką. :Mistmane: Sable, czy to ty? :Sable Spirit: Czyżbyś nie poznawała starej przyjaciółki? :Mistmane: Nie poznaję. Moja przyjaciółka nie kazałaby poddanym harować przez całe dnie na rzecz czegoś tak głupiego, jak pałac. :Sable Spirit: Głupiego? Mój pałac to ucieleśnienie piękna. Każdy, kto go widzi, jest oszołomiony jego wspaniałością. :Mistmane: Ale pod pięknem tego pałacu kryje się nieszczęście mieszkańców miasta. :Sable Spirit: Piękno jest najważniejsze. Ty mnie tego nauczyłaś. :Mistmane: Co? :Sable Spirit: Zawsze byłaś najładniejsza. Poszłaś do najlepszej szkoły magii. Wszyscy za tobą tęsknili, wszyscy cię kochali. Tak, byłam zazdrosna. Więc wykonałam zaklęcie, które miało mnie uczynić piękną. I widzisz co się stało! :Mistmane: zaskoczona :Sable Spirit: Poprzysięgłam, że jeśli nie mogę mieć piękna, to je wezmę. Nie wybrano mnie na cesarzową, ja to wzięłam i nadal zamierzam brać sobie wszystko, co chcę. :Mistmane: Nie pozwolę ci na to. :Sable Spirit: Pozwolisz? śmiech :magii :okrzyki kucyków :Rarity: Wszyscy myśleli, że Sable Spirit została pokonana, i że to już koniec. Ale Mistmane postanowiła zrobić coś więcej. :Rarity: Piękno to nie wszystko. Lecz Mistmane wiedziała, że ono może dać kucykom radość. :magii :Rarity: Poświęciła siebie, żeby przywrócić uśmiech na twarzach mieszkańców miasta. Również na twarzy Sable Spirit. :Sable Spirit: Ty zrobiłaś to dla mnie? Pomimo, że byłam dla ciebie taka okrutna? :Rarity: Sable Spirit była tak wzruszona, że postanowiła całkowicie zmienić swoje postępowanie, stała się władczynią pełną dobroci i współczucia. :okrzyki kucyków :Rarity: Mistmane zrezygnowała ze swego piękna fizycznego, lecz postanowiła poświęcić życie upiększaniu Equestrii. Za każdym razem, kiedy starasz się umilić komuś dzień, na przykład obdarowując go kwiatami, idziesz w ślady Mistmane. :Sweetie Belle: To będzie też moja ulubiona legenda. :roju pajmuch :Scootaloo: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Och, jakie uparte te pajmuchy. Czego one jeszcze chcą? :Applejack: No, nas też uważają za pokarm. :Sweetie Belle: Ja już jestem cała pogryziona. :Scootaloo: No i co teraz? One już tu są. :spadających kamieni :Rainbow Dash: Co? Teraz robale nie wlecą. :Scootaloo: panikuje A my stąd nie wyjdziemy. panikuje :Scootaloo: panikuje :Applejack: Musimy zachować spokój. Spróbuję rozpalić ogień. :Rarity: Trzeba poczekać, aż rój się stąd wyniesie, potem poszukać wyjścia. :Scootaloo: Ile to będzie trwać? Tu gdzieś może być niedźwiedź. :Rainbow Dash: Łoł, łoł, łoł, łoł, Scootaloo, włącz pozytywne myślenie. :Scootaloo: Masz jakiś plan. :Rainbow Dash: Blisko. Mam dla was opowieść. :Applejack: Niech zgadnę, będzie o tobie? :Rainbow Dash: W pewnym sensie. To historia o moim bohaterze, Flashu Magnusie. :Apple Bloom: Czy to nie ten kucyk, który walczył ze smokami? :Scootaloo: Smoki? Wielkie i złe, czy takie jak Spike? :Rainbow Dash: Te były zdecydowanie wielkie, podłe i złośliwe. :Scootaloo: przestraszona :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie aż tak straszne. Jak chcesz, usiądź tu przy mnie. Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze nie istniała drużyna Wonderbolts... :Rainbow Dash: Flash Magnus był kadetem w legii królewskiej. Pewnego razu żołnierze lecieli nad Smokolandią, by dołączyć do swych towarzyszy. Ale gdy zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie były smoki, zostali zaatakowani! :Scootaloo: Powiedziałaś, że to nie będzie straszne. :Rainbow Dash: niewyraźnie Scootaloo, jeżeli pozwolisz mi dokończyć... :Scootaloo: Co? :Rainbow Dash: Powiedziałam, że jeżeli pozwolisz mi dokończyć, to jestem pewna, że ci się spodoba. Więc jak już mówiłam Flash Magnus i legia królewska próbowali ominąć smoki. :Rainbow Dash: Ale potwory ich zaatakowały. :Commander Ironhead: Żołnierze uwaga... w tył zwrot!!! :Rainbow Dash: Flash Magnus i kilku innych kadetów oddzieliło się od batalionu. Flash zdołał uciec, jednak smoki porwały jego kolegów i zabrały do swojej kryjówki. :kadetów :Flash Magnus: Komandorze, musimy ratować naszych towarzyszy. :Commander Ironhead: Doceniam twoją lojalność Flash Magnus, ale odbicie ich ze smoczych łap jest niemożliwe. To się nie uda. :Apple Bloom: Komandor miał rację. Nie da się pokonać smoków. :Rainbow Dash: Ale da się je przechytrzyć. :Flash Magnus: Komandorze Ironhead, jestem pewien, że smoki mnie nie dościgną. Sprowokuję je do pościgu za mną, a wy wejdziecie do ich groty i uwolnicie kadetów zanim wrócą. :Commander Ironhead: Czy jesteście gotowi podjąć to ryzyko, żołnierzu? :Flash Magnus: Tak jest, sir. :Commander Ironhead: To będzie niezwykle odważny wyczyn. Udzielę ci wszelkiej pomocy. :Flash Magnus: Czy to... Netitus, ognioodporna tarcza? :Commander Ironhead: Przez wiele stuleci ochraniała herosów naszej armii, a dziś Netitus będzie strzec wyjątkowo godnego jej bohatera. Powodzenia żołnierzu. :Flash Magnus: Hej! Wyzywam was smoczyska! Macie odwagę?! Hej, hej, złapcie mnie! Ej, wy, tu jestem. :ryk :Rainbow Dash: Gdy Flash Magnus dzielenie odciągał smoki, Komandor Ironhead poleciał na ratunek żołnierzom. Flash leciał z szybkością wiatru. Był szybszy niż smoki. :zieją ogniem :Rainbow Dash: Ale czuł, że musi zmienić taktykę. Wtedy wpadł na genialny pomysł. :Commander Ironhead: gwizda :Rainbow Dash: Poprowadził smoki prosto do jądra burzy, którą wywołali jego towarzysze. :pioruny :Rainbow Dash: Rażone piorunami smoki uciekły. :pauza :Flash Magnus: kaszle :Rainbow Dash: Plan Flasha Magnusa się powiódł. :okrzyki kadetów :Scootaloo: Łał, to było fajne zakończenie. :Rainbow Dash: Mówiłam? Ta historia inspiruje mnie do tego, żeby być dzielną i wspaniałą. :Apple Bloom: Mhmm. :Applejack: Tak, Flash trochę przypomina ciebie. :Rainbow Dash: Trochę? No co ty, jest identyczny. :wszystkie oprócz Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Applejack: Hej, słyszycie? :Apple Bloom: Oo, ja tam nic nie słyszę. :Applejack: No właśnie, te wstrętne pajmuchy odleciały. Możemy wyjść. :spadających kamieni :Rarity: Albo nie. :Applejack: Musimy sprawdzić, czy da się wyjść tamtędy. :Scootaloo: Czyli wejść głębiej do tej ciemnej, strasznej jaskini? :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, przypomnij sobie opowieść. Bądź dzielna tak jak ja i Flash Magnus, dobra? :płynącej wody :Rainbow Dash: Słychać wodę. :Rarity: Skoro tędy płynie strumień to... :Applejack: Musi być wyjście na zewnątrz. :Znaczkowa Liga: zadziwione :Rarity: Dobra, na trzy. Raz, dwa... :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Trzy! :wodospadu :Applejack: Och, to nie do wiary. Przez przypadek znalazłyśmy skrót do wodospadów tęczy. :Scootaloo: Ooo, to chyba najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. :Rarity: No, prawie. :Applejack: Przykro nam dziewczynki, że nasz biwak trochę nie wypalił. :Apple Bloom: Żartujesz? Ta wycieczka jest super. :Rarity: Naprawdę? :Sweetie Belle: Słuchałyśmy niesamowitych opowieści, miałyśmy przygody... :Applejack: Czyli, że chcecie tu zostać? :Znaczkowa Liga: No pewnie, że tak. :Sweetie Belle: Między tymi drzewami możemy zbudować fajny szałas. :Apple Bloom: Pozbieramy gałęzie i kamienie na budulec. :Scootaloo: I nazrywamy pysznych jagód do jedzenia. Chodźcie. O jeny, ciekawe co to będzie za rok. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Campfire_Tales Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu